Soul of Duellists
by Minor Arcana
Summary: The song of battle, the glory of battle. Set wishes to make his power felt throughout heaven and earth, but must defeat Atemu to do so, setting in place a duel that will last for millennia.


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) This is my view of what the duel would have been like if it had been a true rivalry, rather than what happens in Chapter 335 of the manga. It is based on the flashback during the Kaiba versus Yami duel in Battle City, and is based upon what is stated in the anime and manga.

Summary: The song of battle, the glory of battle. Set wishes to make his power felt throughout heaven and earth, but must defeat Atemu to do so, setting in place a duel that will last for millennia.

--

Soul of Duellists

--

Friendship.

It was an outdated concept. When fighting an opponent, especially one as skilled as his, one could not afford to let feelings get in the way of the conflict. Yet again, he would face the opponent who made his soul sing in glorious anticipation of the battle ahead, he thought. Not even the Darkness could come between him and his destiny. He would prove himself to be the far stronger man, with the Ka that could surpass God.

The thought of making his power felt throughout heaven and earth was flowing through his veins as he strode into the ruined palace and frowned. It was not a pleasant sight, not even for him.

Rubble littered the floor, and he walked inside, followed by some of his army. The thought of the fight must have guided him, because he now found himself in front of the duel stage. He then walked up the steps, the Sennen Rod clenched in his hand, tight with anticipation. Now you must prove yourself, his mind told him, except he also found himself thinking about the opponent who so far he had been unable to beat. He could do this! He _would_ do this!

He crossed his arms and waited, tapping his foot on the stage as the soldiers lined up behind him and the tablets. He felt alive with the thought of battle; it flowed through his body as he shouted out his challenge and quietly waited.

Are you afraid to face me, and the Ka that surpasses your own? He wanted to ask, knowing that his opponent would not show fear. Neither of them would. They were true duellists. He would hate to see anyone dispose of his enemy before he had done so. His was the power that would bring him down.

And he believed in this power.

Why should the weak lead and ruin the kingdom?

He would be far better suited for the job now he had the power to protect this country he loved. He would defeat him. He would make sure of it. It was unacceptable to lose, like he had the last time –

But no. That was in the past. _He_ was in charge of his own destiny now, and he would prove just how much of a threat he could be.

He smiled, seeing his opponent emerging from the shadows. A king who would soon be without a throne.

"Welcome, Pharaoh." he chuckled darkly as the young ruler stepped onto the stage and looked around at the ruined palace. "Hm hm hm… To see the palace destroyed like this, it is not pleasant… even for a Priest such as myself."

He crossed the Sennen Rod across his chest and smirked. His ruler remained silent; was that determination he saw in the young teen's eyes? _How delicious_.

"Why do you persist to fight against me in my hour of need? Why have you turned against me and betrayed the kingdom?"

He stared at the young Pharaoh, and as he looked he stared him straight in the eyes, cocking his head to the side.

"The Dark One's power has allowed him to take control of the sky and earth. Even though you wield the Sennen Puzzle, your attempts will not succeed. Also…" he paused for a brief moment. "With my Sennen Rod and my army behind me, I am now your eternal enemy."

The Pharaoh hadn't even moved to stop him, he was listening that closely to his words. Why should he stop this fight against someone who he could prove his superiority? He smiled darkly, his head tipping forward as his eyes gleamed in anticipation. The splendour of battle, the _song_ of battle, it would stop for no one: Pharaoh or otherwise.

"Allow me to repeat myself. I have not betrayed you, nor have I any intention of serving the Darkness," he replied determinedly. The young fool did not seem to understand. Yet.

But he soon would, if he had not done so already.

"However, to bring you down in your own palace is my greatest desire." He smirked at the Pharaoh, and felt enlivened when he was replied with a fiercely resolute gaze.

So, they _would_ fight. Excellent! He liked it when they put up a struggle. It made his eventual victory that much more satisfying. Where was the fun in conquering the weak?

Awaiting the battle, he took a step forward, his lips curved with a dark anticipation as he watched his opponent. He looked prepared, and more than willing to duel, he noted gleefully. He paused as he savoured the moment before the battle. He knew that this was possibly the last time he would face this opponent.

Yet, he liked it.

He liked the fact he could duel against him, right here and now, to see his superior strength proved to one he had served for a number of years. And he _hated_ serving anybody; his soul loathed it. But right now, he had a duel to win.

"What I desire more than anything is for my power to be felt through both heaven and earth… and while I'm at it, I'll destroy your army as well!"

He gleefully smirked as the tablet behind him rumbled and started to move, the same happening on the opposite side. Familiar warmth was filling his veins, as he savoured the battle that laid ahead… a most exceptional experience. He liked the way he felt when he fought. A duellist. A fighter. Submitting to nothing or no one.

He made a wide gesture with his arms.

Oh yes. He was going to enjoy himself _very_ much.

Pharaoh's arm was outstretched as he saw just what was on his opponent's tablet, and he smiled even darker as he thought of crushing the colleague who had become the Pharaoh's most faithful servant.

Maaha. He would destroy the priest like he would destroy his master.

"Now duel!"

He pointed forwards with his arms, magical energy starting to surround him and the tablet.

"Come out, White Dragon!"

He felt the energy flowing around him and the tablet, its strength palpable through the air. It was so powerful… He was glad he had been given this power, a power greater than God. If justice were in the name of God, then he would create a new justice. Him _and_ his Ka.

The Pharaoh shouted something, and he waited for the eventual summoning of an old thorn in his side.

"From the tablet, I summon the Black Magician!"

'The Black Magician,' he mused quietly. They faced each other across the stage as an enormous dragon covered in white armour emerged from the tablet behind him with a ferocious roar, it's rival emerging in a whirl of robes, brandishing a staff.

He nodded silently, noticing the Black Magician stare at him like he had used to do so before.

The eternal rivalry would start here, whether the Pharaoh liked it or not. He would never surrender, not even should they meet again. He would crush this boy with his own hands and prove once and for all who was superior.

--

Author's Note: Maaha is a shortened form of Maahado, the Priest who became the Black Magician. Set uses Mahaa because it shows a lack of respect, kind of like an insulting nickname. The name of the Pharaoh is Atemu, but Set still refers to him as Pharaoh.

If you'd like to see more, please review.


End file.
